In the Heat of the Fright
"In the Heat of the Fright" is the 47th episode of Aladdin, originally aired on November 4, 1994. It is the 40th episode to air in syndication. Plot At a desert, a group of fire cats look down at a village on the banks of a river. They turn into balls of fire and take over the village. Aladdin and his friends are on a boat, floating down the river. Aladdin says that he promised the Sultan that he'd chart the river on a map. They then see the village on fire. Everyone gets off the boat to save the village from the fire cats. Genie watches a sad movie and when he cries, his tears make the cats vanish and all the fire goes out. The scene switches to a dark void with rocks floating in all directions. On one of the larger rocks is a building shaped like a sphinx where all the fire cats are standing in front of. A cat-woman named Mirage appears and realizes that the cats failed to destroy the village. She then scratches the fire cats, turning them into bonfires, which then rise and swirl in a circle, showing Mirage a vision of Aladdin saving a boy from a burning building of the village. Back at the village, while everyone is thanking Aladdin for saving the village, Mirage appears and introduces herself to Aladdin and his friends. She then challenges the gang and vanishes. Iago tells everyone that Mirage is Evil Incarnate and that the reason she decided to destroy the village is that everyone there is nice, and the cat-woman dislikes nice people. When a man of the village invites the gang for dinner, Iago worries Genie by telling him that Mirage will probably eat the jinn. Later that night, everyone is inside a hut. Genie is watching monitors while his friends are sleeping. After seeing Mirage, the jinn wakes his friends up and takes them to the boat to leave the village. The next morning, everyone wakes up and the boat hits a rock that magically rose from the river. While Genie repairs the boat, Aladdin goes to find breakfast at a forest. While doing so, he sees Jasmine. Aladdin goes to her, but she wants him to stay away from her. Meanwhile, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet look at a book and realize that they're back to where they started and it's Mirage's magic that brought them there. Back to the forest, Aladdin realizes that Jasmine is being impersonated by Mirage. Mirage takes Aladdin to the starry void from earlier, which is called Morbia. Aladdin's friends find themselves in Morbia as well. Genie panics and Iago tells him that he is the only magic they have. The jinn calms down, but panics again when he sees that Aladdin is not with them. Mirage tells Aladdin that she's going to make him scared, but then Genie and the others grab the street rat and they all hide in a cave inside one of the larger asteroids floating around Morbia. The gang then realizes that Aladdin is the one Mirage wants and they try to figure out a way to defeat the cat-woman. But Genie is so scared of Mirage that he suggests that they stay in the cave. The fire cats are searching for the gang and Mirage is calling Aladdin. Genie then decides that Mirage finds him first and leaves the cave. Aladdin and the others realize that Genie is missing and they hop on Carpet to go find him. Genie is at the sphinx-shaped building. Mirage then tells him that she wants to fight Aladdin, not him. The fire cats appear and Genie tries to avoid them. When Mirage appears, either Genie shrinks or the fire cats grow larger and the cat-woman tells the jinn about his fear. Aladdin and the others show up and fight Mirage and the cats. Genie fights along after Aladdin tells him that he's courageous. After defeating Mirage and the fire cats, everyone is back on the boat at the river. Genie now feels better about fighting Mirage. Gallery fr:Certains l'aiment chaud Category:Television episodes Category:Aladdin episodes